1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved protective cover for receiver-speaker devices and method for its manufacture so radio receivers and microphones components may be used in generally adverse weather, and more particularly the invention is directed to providing a series of containers constructed of canvas, cloth, or plastic materials having a Velcro.RTM. strip securing members extending across a mouth of each of the containers.
The invention relates further to providing a set of containers providing for encasing equipment that is generally known to become impaired by weather and in which the containers have a mouth or opening member across the interior lip of which are Velcro.RTM. strip securing members for closing the container at that point. The invention also relates to the method of sewing, molding, constructing and otherwise manufacturing the protective covers of the invention as more particularly described herein.
The invention provides for a series of containers constructed of canvas, cloth, or plastic materials having a Velcro.RTM. strip securing members extending across a mouth of each of the containers. The materials are of such as canvas for providing heavy duty protection under adverse weather conditions and encasing equipment within a water proofing environment. Velcro is used to close openings along interior portions of the openings immediate areas about the mouth of the opening. Reflective tape members may be provided to replace the ones covered over by use of the container when overlying the reflective tape members of a life vest or the like. A set of drain holes are provided along a bottom of an outer pouch or container for relieving by outflow of the immediate presence of water droplets in the container. The outer container may have straps to secure it to a life vest or life jacket or the like, and with these straps, the device may be worn as a "back pack" separately of the life vest.
Application of the device of the invention is in the commercial marine industry and environment, primarily in inland waterways on vessels and associated barges during loading and handling operations, as well as with Coast Guard duties of ship handling. Particularly, the implication of the invention has application to anyone wearing a commercial life vest and using a two-way portable radio with external speaker microphone.
Use of marine VHF portable, two way radio communications employs a frequency range of 156 to 162 MHz range for transmit and receive operations, as licensed under current Rules and Regulations Parts 81 and 83 (47 CFR 81 and 83).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art carriers, covers, jackets, and the like, of cloth or other such materials as well as related apparatus and method of their construction in general, are found to be known and exemplary of the U.S. prior art are the following:
______________________________________ 1,198,602 Sweeney 2,070,818 Winckler 1,902,548 Fenwick, Jr. 2,163,501 Speicher et al 2,361,414 Ramsey 2,366,455 Patten 2,996,227 Andrew 3,226,740 Senkewich 3,314,464 Veilleux 3,482,748 Roberts, Jr. 3,798,692 Madeley 3,813,017 Pimsleur 4,347,956 Berger ______________________________________
Presently there are used belt type leather cases that are not found generally waterproof nor is there a cover for microphones and speakers protecting the sensitive part of the microphone and speaker from the presence of adverse weather conditions, particularly since it is found very difficult to provide equipment protection from rain and adverse weather elements.
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of carriers, covers, jackets, and the like, as well as related apparatus and method of their construction, but none of them whether taken singly or in combination disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.